


Purple

by Shining_Sunshine46



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Heavy Angst, Horror, M/M, Mentions of Death, inspired by eternally mv, some demonic thing i don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Sunshine46/pseuds/Shining_Sunshine46
Summary: Taehyun never felt pure agony in his life.But the sight of Yeonjun, his best friend, his brother, the one person who was always by his side, lifeless in a flower chair shattered his heart.Taehyun’s heart exploded in pure agony.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> I may have wrote this in two hours after I watched the Eternally Mv  
> it was absolutely INSANE but I loved it so so much  
> I just had to write this  
> I hope it isn’t too bad

The world around him felt strange. Taehyun had no idea what it was.

He was surrounded by darkness, only a single light dangling in the sky like a makeshift sun. He slowly turned, studying his surroundings as he tried to make sense of where he was.

The ground was covered in small, pretty flowers. White, purple, and green decorated the ground, creating a sea of tiny petals and stems.

Taehyun stood there, confusion painting his features as he looked out into the distance. The flowers seemed to go on forever, taking over the world and consuming it with those three colors.

Then he saw it.

In the distance was another light, shining down on a circle of flowers like a spotlight.

Only there was something the light was trying to display. In the center of the circle seemed to be a chair. The chair was covered in flowers, surrounding it like a cage.

Taehyun squinted, scrutinizing every possible detail his eyes could see from afar.

He noticed something.

The flowers weren’t locking up the chair like he originally thought.

There was something slumped in the chair. It sat there, still as a statue.

Taehyun looked at its form. He tried to figure out exactly what he was starting at.

Wait.

His eyes widened at the realization. He wasn’t staring at something.

He was staring at someone.

The flowers were clumped at the top of the person's head, covering their hair like a crown.

Flowers sprouted from the armrest of the chair. It was like a fantasy, a pretty purple hue glowing from the body and the chair.

He recognized the person.

The body shape was familiar.

As he focused on the flowers on top, he noticed a bright yellow peeking through the darker colors.

“Yeonjun?”

Taehyun waved his arms in the air, trying to get his attention.

“YEONJUN?”

No response.

Taehyun finally took a step forward.

He ignored the purple goo that seemed to latch itself onto his shoe, trying to pull him back. It felt like glue, like the flowers tried to stick him to the floor and prevent him from walking.

He stepped away, not caring about the fact his shoes were now dyed a vibrant violet.

As he got closer, he noticed a little pond that surrounded the chair.

The liquid seemed thick, like some type of glue. Whatever it was definitely wasn’t water.

It was a mix of purple and white, swirled together to form some strange design.

When he looked at the chair, his heart dropped.

Yeonjun was slumped in the chair, flowers all around his body. His eyes were shut, face drained of color as his limbs dangled in the seat.

Purple.

His body was covered in purple.

His neck. His arms. His stomach. His legs.

All over his body was a purple liquid that definitely looked to be blood.

It was dried up, crusted all over his body and staining it.

He wasn’t moving.

Not a single rise from his chest.

Not a single twitch from his arms.

Yeonjun was dead, covered in purple blood like frosting on a cake. 

Taehyun never felt pure agony in his life.

But the sight of Yeonjun, his best friend, his brother, the one person who was always by his side, lifeless in a flower chair shattered his heart.

Taehyun’s heart exploded in pure agony.

—

Taehyun jerked awake. He was screaming, yelling, begging for someone, anyone, to rush by his side.

His heart was racing, pumping through his veins like a bolt of lightning. He continued to screech, his voice wavering as he begged for the comfort he needed.

Yeonjun was dead

He had to be dead.

Why wasn’t he coming?

His breathing picked up. His whole body shook as he gasped for air, trying to drown the panic with oxygen, but failing as he choked on his own screams instead.

“YEONJUN!”

“YEONJUN!?”

“YEONJUN!!”

The door swung open, slamming against the wall as the boy Taehyun was screaming for ran through the doorway. Through his blurry eyes he could see the mop of yellow hair, swaying in multiple directions as he hurried over to the bed.

He felt his bed dip at the new weight, telling him that Yeonjun was now on his bed.

A wave of relief washed through his body.

Yeonjun was okay.

He was safe.

He was right in front of him.

“What happened?” Yeonjun whispered from the other side of the bed. His voice was quiet. Taehyun could barely hear it, but although his ears were ringing with fear he still managed to hear him.

“I-“ He tried to speak, “You- in my dream- I saw-“

Yeonjun hushed him, trying to calm down the panicking boy.

Taehyun couldn’t speak, his words trapped in his throat and suffocating him.

He tried to breathe.

He really tried.

But it was like a thick fog was swarming in his room, blinding him and strangling his lungs.

The bed shifted again. Yeonjun was moving closer.

His movements were slow. oddly slow, as if crawling up to something that could lash out at anyone minute. It was like he was approaching something, rather than someone, trying to take it before it somehow rolled away.

“It’s okay,” Yeonjun whispered as he caressed his face, “I’m here Taehyun. It’s okay.”

Taehyun glanced up, expecting his eyes to meet with Yeonjun’s. When he made eye contact, he thought he’d see Yeonjun’s bright loving eyes, filled with life and twinkling with concern.

He just now realized the person who was comforting him was not Choi Yeonjun.

Choi Yeonjun would have kissed his forehead. He would have pulled him into a protective embrace and reassured him everything was okay.

This wasn't Yeonjun. 

This person wasn’t covered in skin. They were covered in purple, a dark violet that dripped it’s way onto the bed sheets. His eyes were dull, lacking color. 

Lacking life.

It was like staring into a soulless body, something that was abandoned, vacant, and left to walk on it’s own without a conscience.

This wasn’t the Yeonjun he knew and loved.

This was a stranger. 

This was a monster.

“Don’t look at me like that, silly,” The monster whispered against Taehyun’s ear.

It’s breath was cold, freezing his gentle skin and sending a shiver down his spine. It was as if it’s body was made of snow. Stopping, freezing, chilling his fragile heart as it continued to speak

“Don’t look at me like i’m part of a dream!” It chucked. Then it cupped Taehyun’s cheeks with its purple hued hands, staining Taehyun’s face with the same dark tint.

It’s eyes were dead. Not a single color glowed on its face.

It was purple

Only purple.

It’s lips were chapped, consumed by the same purple blood that dripped from it’s cut up neck.

It’s smile was evil, twisted, having its own sharp glare as it’s dull teeth peaked through like some twisted game of hide and seek.

“I’m not a dream, Kang Taehyun…

i’m your worst nightmare.”


End file.
